Une correspondance inachevée
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: "Tu n'avais certainement pas prévu d'avoir de nouveau de mes nouvelles après notre séparation. Je ne le pensais pas non plus, pourtant je me devais de t'écrire." Vivi écrit à Ace, sans savoir que leurs chemins ne se recroiseront jamais.
1. Lettre 1

**One Piece ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

><p>Cher Ace,<p>

Cette lettre te surprendra peut-être. Tu n'avais certainement pas prévu d'avoir de nouveau de mes nouvelles après notre séparation. Je ne le pensais pas non plus, pourtant je me devais de t'écrire. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu m'en occuper plus tôt.

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis ce jour, depuis que la pluie est tombée pour la première fois depuis trois ans. Crocodile, qui l'avait volée, n'a plus pu la retenir. Juste après que Luffy l'a battu, il a volé dans les airs avant de s'effondrer sur la place publique, ce qui a interrompu le combat. À ce moment-là, ma voix s'est enfin faite entendre. « Je vous en prie, arrêtez de vous battre », hurlais-je depuis le haut de l'horloge.

Mais, tout cela, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas. Tu étais là. Personne ne t'a vu, ou presque. Je pense que ton frère n'était même pas au courant de ton retour momentané. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es revenu alors qu'Alubarna n'était qu'un champ de bataille, néanmoins je te remercie du fond du cœur. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir vu, j'aurais souhaité te parler, même si le moment n'était pas opportun.

Pell m'a raconté. Lorsque nous cherchions la bombe, on lui a tiré dessus. S'il a pu reprendre conscience aussi vite et me rejoindre, c'est grâce à toi. Il m'a donné une description de toi et je t'ai reconnu. J'ai cherché ton avis de recherche, et il t'a identifié comme étant son sauveur. Tu lui as indiqué l'endroit où je me trouvais et tu as disparu.

Nous avions tous cru qu'il était mort, à ce moment-là. Je ne sais pas comment il est parvenu à survivre, alors qu'il tenait la bombe dans ses serres, cependant je me réjouis de l'avoir encore à mes côtés. Lorsque la bombe a explosé, j'étais désespérée. Plus que tout, je voulais arrêter ce massacre. Je hurlais à me tuer la voix. Je m'en moquais bien, pourvu qu'ils arrêtassent.

Depuis ce jour, nous avons été surmenés dans le palais. Malgré toutes les pertes subies durant cette bataille, le retour de la pluie ainsi que la découverte de la vérité a permis au peuple de comprendre que mon père ne les avait jamais trahis. Mon retour les a aussi marqués. Après tout, j'avais disparu durant deux ans et personne, pas même mon père n'était au courant de ma condition, ni même si j'étais encore en vie.

Lors de cette bataille, je me suis demandée comment j'étais parvenue à devenir une Number Agent alors que j'étais si faible en comparaison des autres. Que j'étais devenue arrogante, à l'époque. J'ai encore mes armes, si on peut les nommer ainsi, j'ai insisté pour les conserver, afin de toujours garder en mémoire cette partie de ma vie qui fut la plus terrible mais qui m'a aussi permis de rencontrer des gens fabuleux. Ton frère, son équipage. Et toi.

Je n'ai pas peur de signer de mon nom, je sais que cette lettre ne tombera pas en de mauvaises mains. L'oiseau qui transporte ce message est d'une race spéciale. Pell m'a dit que, dès qu'il est chargé de trouver quelqu'un, il cherchera dans le monde entier, s'il le faut, sans faillir. Alors, peu importe le temps qu'il met pour t'atteindre, je sais qu'au final cette lettre te reviendra.

Ne t'embête pas à répondre. Je sais que tu es occupé à chercher ce Barbe Noire, de plus il s'agissait uniquement de l'un de mes caprices. J'espère que tu y parviendras. Jusque là, reste sauf, je t'en prie. J'espère que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau un jour.

Vivi.

* * *

><p><strong>J'avais prévu dans mon planning de publier cette histoire en octobre, comme quoi il n'est pas trop tard.<strong>

**Cette fic est très inhabituelle pour moi, que ce soit pour les styles épistolaire et d'écriture ou la longueur. Je déteste ce qui est court, et, là, en l'occurrence, ça l'est. Environ 600 mots pour cette lettre.**

**Il y a en tout cinq lettres que j'ai toutes écrites en une soirée il y a quelques temps. J'avais l'idée depuis quelques temps, et en lisant _Letters from Ace_ d'Oceanwind, j'ai eu de la motivation ainsi que de l'inspiration.**

**J'espère que vous prendrez le risque de commenter et de suivre la suite de cette petite fic =)**


	2. Lettre 2

Cher Ace,

Je t'avais bien dit que les oiseaux revenaient à Alabasta une fois leur objectif atteint. J'ai bien reçu tes lettres, et j'en déduis donc que tu es en possession de celles que je t'ai envoyées jusqu'à maintenant, même s'il serait plus sage de les brûler. L'oiseau part parfois un mois entier, et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter : je me dis que tu te trouves à tant d'endroits différents, sans parvenir à accomplir ton but.

De mon côté, j'ai tendu l'oreille un peu partout, cependant je n'ai rien entendu au sujet de ce Barbe Noire, à part qu'il a dévasté le royaume de Drum il y a plus d'un an. Désolé, je ne peux pas te fournir d'informations plus récentes. Je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir te venir en aide, alors que tu te donnes tant de mal. Tu parcours le monde alors que je me trouve dans un palais. Ça doit être douloureux de ne pas retourner dans ton équipage.

Le Gouvernement Mondial n'a toujours pas désigné de successeur pour Crocodile. C'est louche, tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai interrogé mon père à ce propos, néanmoins il ne semble pas plus renseigné que moi. J'ignore ce qu'ils manigancent, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment, comme si ce qui est sur le point de se produire va m'impliquer d'une certaine façon. J'ai l'air étrange quand je dis ça, n'est-ce pas ?

As-tu revu Luffy depuis notre traversée du désert ? D'après les mises à prix qui viennent d'être annoncées, j'en déduis qu'il se porte à merveille, de même que son équipage qui est maintenant connu. Il y a vraisemblablement deux nouveaux membres, et l'un d'entre eux me tracasse. Il s'agit de Robin Nico, que j'ai mieux connue sous le nom de Miss All Sunday. Elle n'était autre que la partenaire de Crocodile dans le temps de Baroque Works.

Quand bien même j'ignore la raison de sa présence au sein de l'équipage, je fais confiance à ton frère. Il ne l'aurait pas recrutée en sachant qu'elle est dangereuse, d'autant plus qu'ils l'ont libérée à Enies Lobby. Enfin, après tout je connais Miss All Sunday, mais pas Robin Nico. Je me tracasse probablement pour rien.

Je t'écris en ce moment à la lumière d'une bougie, il est bien tard et je devrais dormir, pourtant l'oiseau est revenu il y a peu et j'avais envie de te répondre tout de suite. J'ai conservé précieusement toutes tes lettres, elles sont cachées dans un petit coffre qui appartenait à ma mère sous une dalle de ma chambre. Parfois, je les relis et elles me font chaud au cœur.

Demain, nous allons voyager au travers du royaume avec mon père, Pell ainsi que quelques gardes. Chaka se chargera de prendre soin du palais pendant ce temps. J'ai été énormément occupée ces six derniers mois, comme je te l'ai raconté dans mes lettres. Je ne peux t'écrire que tard le soir, lorsque tout le monde pense que je dors. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, cela me détend.

Pell m'a annoncé tout à l'heure que Kohza viendrait avec nous. Je t'ai parlé de lui, tu t'en souviens ? C'est mon ami d'enfance qui a été à la tête de l'armée rebelle. Il s'est engagé dans la garde royale quelques temps après la bataille et il a été rapidement promu en raison de son talent. Mais je pense quand même que tu le battrais assez facilement.

Yuba renaît progressivement, en grande partie grâce à Toto, son père. Des gens ont commencé à s'y installer de nouveau et l'aident à redonner vie à cette ville si majeure dans le pays. Je continuerai à t'écrire sur le trajet, je te raconterai comment le pays se relève de ses cendres et construit un avenir meilleur. Mon père a toujours dit qu'un pays était son peuple, et je m'en rends de plus en plus compte au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Cela peut paraître stupide, mais j'ai envie de croire qu'un jour tu repasseras par ici, et je pourrai te montrer moi-même à quel point Alabasta a changé depuis ta dernière visite. J'attendrai, jusque là je travaillerai dur pour accomplir mon devoir de princesse.

J'espère que tu retrouveras bientôt cet homme, et que tu pourras retourner parmi les tiens.

Vivi.

* * *

><p><strong>Je crois qu'Ace se fait capturer avant Enies Lobby. Autant vous avouer que j'ai franchement eu la flemme de regarder tous les épisodes pour vérifier, et puis ce n'est pas si grave... Merci à <em>Yankee-chan<em> et _Oceanwind_ pour leurs commentaires =)**


	3. Lettre 3

Cher Ace,

Que veux-tu dire quand tu me dis de ne plus t'écrire ? Pourquoi devrais-je brûler tes lettres comme tu as fait avec les miennes ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ta précédente lettre était écrite rapidement, je le vois par l'écriture. Que s'est-il passé ? As-tu retrouvé Barbe Noire ? Y aurait-il eu un problème ?

Je ne veux pas qu'on cesse de s'écrire. J'aime nos échanges. Les moments où je t'écris sont les seuls durant lesquels je peux vraiment me relaxer, oublier que je suis une princesse qui doit se dévouer à son pays. Je ne suis pas aussi détendue en compagnie de mon père, de Pell ni même de Kohza.

D'ailleurs, mon père a évoqué mon mariage : j'ai bientôt dix-sept ans, et à cet âge la plupart des princesses sont déjà mariées. Ce sujet n'a pas pu être abordé durant mes deux années d'absence, et maintenant que le pays commence à se stabiliser, il a jugé bon de commencer à m'en parler. Je n'avais jamais songé à cela jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai bêtement cru que je pourrais continuer à vivre ma vie comme aujourd'hui.

Mon père ainsi que Pell et Chaka semble avoir un penchant pour Kohza comme mon époux, ils pensent qu'il ferait un bon roi. Mais l'entendre parler de tout cela m'effraie. Je n'ai pas envie de me marier, et pas avec Kohza. C'est un ami cher, cependant je ne l'aime pas de cette façon. Il existe entre nous deux une certaine complicité, néanmoins je ne le vois pas comme un mari.

Pardon, je recommence à parler de moi. Ces derniers temps, ce sujet revient sans cesse et il m'angoisse. Et voilà maintenant que tu me dis de couper tous les liens que j'ai avec toi. Je préfère encore me marier plutôt que de faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Ces lettres sont précieuses pour moi. Tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui se passe, je refuse de m'en débarrasser, ni de cesser de t'écrire.

Réponds vite, j'attendrai ta réponse le temps qu'il faudra.

Vivi.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus que deux lettres et ce sera bon. Celle-ci est la plus courte, il me semble.<strong>


	4. Lettre 4

Cher Ace,

Je ne sais pas si cette lettre t'atteindra un jour. J'ai lu le journal. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu m'as dit de me débarrasser de ce qui me liait à toi. Mes mains tremblent lorsque j'écris. J'ai du mal à y croire, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve, que quelqu'un va bien finir par me réveiller. Pourtant, j'ai beau me frapper, rien ne se produit.

Je me trouve dans la pièce qui me sert de chambre dans cette ville. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de Yuba. Je me suis enfermée, je ne veux pas être dérangée en écrivant cette lettre. Le journal se trouve sur le bureau, juste à côté de moi. Je vois encore les gros titres : « Ace aux Poings Ardents capturé par le nouveau Capitaine Corsaire Barbe Noire ».

Dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague. C'était donc ce que le Gouvernement Mondial planifiait depuis le début ? Remplacer Crocodile par cet homme ? Comment osent-ils ? L'homme qui occupe cette place ne cessera-t-il jamais de me hanter ? Quel monstre ont-ils déniché ? Je sais que tu es loin d'être faible, j'ai eu l'occasion de te voir en action lorsque tu n'étais même pas sérieux. Qui est cet homme ? Comment a-t-il pu te battre ?

T'écrire est certainement vain, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer. Je veux croire que tu me répondras, comme toujours. Depuis ton message hâtif me disant d'effacer tout ce qui me liait à toi, tu ne m'as plus rien envoyé. As-tu au moins reçu ma dernière lettre ?

Quelles sont les conditions de vie à Impel Down ? Si seulement j'étais plus forte, j'aurais pu venir te sortir de là… Même mon père ne possède pas assez d'influence pour te venir en aide. De plus, voir un roi d'un pays qui sort d'une guerre civile défendre un pirate dont la tête mise à prix aurait de terribles conséquences sur Alabasta.

Le pire est de savoir qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Je me sens totalement impuissante dans cette situation. Tu as sauvé Pell, et pourtant je ne peux même pas repayer ma dette. Je suis horrible. J'ai envie d'oublier mon statut de princesse et de venir te libérer. Je pourrais te cacher quelque part dans le pays. Tu es un être de feu, le désert de ne dérangerait sûrement pas.

Au fond de mon âme, je me répète qu'aucun jugement n'a été prononcé, que tu peux simplement être emprisonné à vie plutôt que condamné à mort. De cette façon, cela permettrait à d'autres de venir te secourir, comme Luffy. J'aimerais faire partie de cette expédition, cependant je sais que je suis trop faible et que je ne ferais que déranger.

J'ai peur. Je t'en prie, reste en vie. Je ne peux pas t'écrire plus longtemps, mon père et Kohza s'inquiètent, ils frappent à ma porte. Je pourrais écrire des pages entières, y passer des jours entiers, pourtant je sais que cela ne changera rien. Tu sais ce que je ressens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je suis sincère lorsque je dis que j'attendrai toujours ta réponse. Je reste confiante, je sais que tu t'en sortiras, parce que le bien gagne toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai l'air puéril en disant ça. Ignore cette larme qui vient de tomber. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, pense seulement à un moyen de sortir de là. Si jamais je trouve la moindre occasion te venir en aide, je la saisirai. Mais sache que je ne brûlerai jamais tes lettres et les garderai.

Vivi.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus qu'un dernier chapitre. <em>Yankee-chan<em> et _Oceanwind_ étant mes plus fidèles lectrices, elles ont droit à une avant-première par message privé. C'est une pratique que je fais lorsque j'ai des lecteurs réguliers.  
><strong>


	5. Lettre 5

Cher Ace,

Les larmes coulent pendant que j'écris, je ne peux pas les retenir. Je n'y arrive pas, c'est beaucoup trop dur. Mes mains tremblent aussi, alors pardonne mon écriture. Je m'étais promis d'être forte, pourtant, maintenant que je suis seule devant cette feuille de papier, toutes les barrières s'écroulent. Mon cœur me fait atrocement mal, je ne parviens pas à croire que cela s'est réellement produit.

Si je n'arrête pas de pleurer, l'encre va finir par s'effacer. Je refuse de croire qu'il s'agit là de notre dernière lettre. On s'en est échangé des dizaines, je n'ai cessé de relire les tiennes depuis que c'est arrivé. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire que tu es définitivement parti. Une fois de plus, je ne pouvais que regarder, impuissante, devant le Den Den Mushi, les nouvelles.

J'ai voulu croire durant tout ce temps que tu serais sauvé. Lorsque Luffy est apparu et a commencé à semer la pagaille, j'ai eu un élan d'espoir. J'ai osé croire qu'il te libérerait et que vous vous enfuiriez quelque part sur l'océan. J'ai vraiment voulu y croire. Cela m'avait paru bien plus beau que la vérité à laquelle je fais face actuellement.

J'ai du mal à m'imaginer que tu n'existes plus dans ce monde, que tu ne recevras jamais cette lettre, tout comme tu ne m'écriras aucune réponse. D'abord Crocodile, maintenant Barbe Noire. Son successeur me fera-t-il autant souffrir ? Devrai-je affronter une telle douleur une fois de plus ? Le premier m'a volé deux années de ma vie et a fait souffrir mon royaume. Le deuxième a fait bien pire... Son successeur ne pourra pas m'ôter quelque chose de plus grave encore.

Mais le détester n'apportera rien, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'après tout, je suis faible... Je ne peux même pas te venger. Je ne peux qu'écrire cette lettre que tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de lire. Ces lettres insouciantes qu'on s'échangeait me paraissent si loin à présent… Je donnerais tout pour continuer à t'écrire. Juste t'écrire, même si on ne se revoit jamais. Te savoir en vie m'est suffisant.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que doit être en train de ressentir Luffy. Cela fait deux jours et il a disparu depuis. C'était ton frère. Pas biologique, certes, toutefois je sais que votre lien est extrêmement puissant. Je me moque que tu sois le fils du Seigneur des pirates, cela ne me fait pas changer la vision que j'ai de toi. Elle ne changera jamais. Tu resteras éternellement le même Ace avec qui j'ai parlé durant ces quelques mois à mes yeux.

Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme égoïste, pourtant j'ai envie de l'être en ce moment. Je t'en prie… Reviens. J'ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisse pas…

Je me mords la lèvre si fort qu'elle commence à saigner. Mais je me fiche bien de cette douleur, elle est insignifiante comparée à celle que je ressens dans mon cœur. Reviens… Reviens… S'il te plaît. Je t'en prie…

Une princesse et un pirate. J'entends déjà le Gouvernement Mondial critiquer. Mais je m'en moque. J'aimerais juste que tu reviennes. Viens à Alabasta, et je te cacherai. Je te l'avais promis, tu t'en souviens ? Mon offre tient toujours. J'ai encore tes lettres, je n'ai cessé de les relire, comme si j'en prenais connaissance pour la première fois à chaque fois.

Déjà, j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi, j'ai du mal à me remémorer ton visage. J'ai peur de t'oublier, que le monde t'oublie. Je suis terrifiée au plus profond de moi. Et si je venais à ne plus me souvenir de ton nom ?

Mon père ne comprendrait pas. Pell non plus. Kohza et Chaka encore moins. Ils savent que ce sont des pirates qui ont sauvé le pays, mais ils ne comprendraient pas mes sentiments. Je dois les garder pour moi, et ne pas les laisser entraver mon chemin en tant que princesse.

J'ai le sentiment qu'une fois cette lettre confiée à l'oiseau, ce sera fini. Qu'un chapitre de ma vie se terminera. C'est encore trop tôt pour que j'accepte ta mort. Je ne pense pas l'accepter un jour, mais il me faudra vivre avec, même si c'est contre mon gré.

Tu as brûlé mes lettres pour me protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Je les avais toutes signées. Si quelqu'un était tombé dessus, mon pays aurait été en péril. Ce n'était pas comme si tu en avais envie. Je te fais confiance, je n'ai jamais eu la moindre raison de douter de toi. Merci de l'avoir fait. Tes lettres resteront en sécurité, nul ne sera jamais au courant de leur existence. Notre correspondance restera éternellement notre secret.

Et, comme je te l'ai promis, j'attendrai toujours ta réponse, peu importe le nombre d'années qu'il me faudra patienter. Car je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Vivi.

* * *

><p><em>Ce jour-là, en se rendant sur la tombe de son frère à côté de celle de Barbe Blanche dans le but de leur rendre hommage, Luffy remarqua une lettre encore cachetée à côté de la pierre tombale d'Ace, avec le nom du défunt écrit dessus d'une écriture majestueuse bien que tremblante, dont l'encre a coulé en raison des larmes versées.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ainsi se termine cette fic. Merci à tous ceux (ou plutôt toutes celles) qui ont suivi et commenté.<strong>

**Je travaille en ce moment sur une très longue fic de One Piece qui rassemblera pas mal d'idées qui me traînaient dans la tête :**

**- Luffy est une fille.**

**- Cela se passe de nos jours, et la notion de "pirate" a bien changé.**

**- Et plein d'aventures avec notre équipage préféré, qui n'en est plus un.**

**Je commencerai la publication dès que j'aurai écrit dix chapitres (quatre pour l'instant sont écrits, en comptant le prologue) qui feront plus de 5000 mots chacun. J'ai envie de tester mes limites, voir si je réussis à faire quelque chose d'aussi long. Néanmoins, sachez que je m'éloigne du plus possible de la trame du manga, je ne veux pas faire un copier coller en changeant juste l'époque. Cette histoire s'appellera _Pirates des temps modernes_. Il y a un résumé sur mon profil. J'espère que vous suivrez ;)  
><strong>


End file.
